Forgotten
by Toumasgirl0507
Summary: Squall's friends become concerned when Squall begins pulling away for no reason and mysterious disasters begin to happen that seem to revolve around him. Will they save him in time or will Squall be lost forever
1. Chapter 1

HI! This is one of my first attempts at a Fan Fic! I would appreciate any reviews and or critiques to better my writing! I love almost all the stories on here so I decided to try my hand! Thanks and I hope you enjoy the story! Review so I know if I should continue!

Disclamier: I don't own anything to do with FF8 (Except the game! Can't live without Squall!) :( Sad day I want Squall!

** Forgotten**

"Squall…….Wake up Squall……..I need your help…..Please…..Help me…." Squall turned around trying to find the source of the voice but was surrounded in darkness that seemed impenetrable. "Who are you? Why are you haunting me?" He screamed into the darkness. "I need your help." "Why me what could I possibly do? I don't even know who you are?" "You must….." Squalls heart lurched as the voice dropped into a bloodcurdling scream and a hideous laughter boomed and rebounded throughout the darkness seeming to mock him. "Leave her alone? WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!"

"Squall? Squall what's a' matter?" "NO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" "Hey, HEY, man get the hell up!" Squall shot up in bed and looked around him in a panic. "HEY, whoa man. Chill out. What the hell is wrong with you?" Squall turned his panicked eyes to Zell who was DEFIANTLY staying out of his reach. As soon as he realized where he was his cold indifferent mask was donned again. "Why does my cheek hurt?" He said rubbing his now stinging cheek. "Well um….When you first started yelling it was Irvine that heard you and came in. He tried to wake you up and when you wouldn't he smacked you. When you still didn't wake up he came and got me…" Zell gulped at the glare that now graced Squalls otherwise impassive face. "Uh….don't get pissed man….He was only trying to help. Hey….are you ok? You haven't had a nightmare like that since…." Zell abruptly cut off as the rather intimidating glare was now pointed at him. "Well! GreatIseeyouroknowgonnago!" Was all Squall heard as Zell faded into the background in a cloud of dust.

Squall sighed and rubbed his eyes looking around the room as he tried to collect his thoughts. He never quite remembered what the dreams were about. He only remembered the taste of fear that coated his mouth and churned his insides upon waking. As he got up to start his day he heard a soft knock on the door. "Squall? Can I come in?" He sighed as he recognized Rinoa's voice from behind the door. I don't want to have to deal with this. I'm not in a good mood today "What do you want Rinoa." "I just wanted to make sure you were ok." "I'm fine." "You always say that when something's wrong" "…………" Squall heard a sigh from behind the door and knew he had won this battle. "Ok….Just let me know if you want to talk…." If I wanted to talk I wouldn't have told her to go away #Why do you always do that? # Do what? #Push people away? You were doing so well after the battle with HER, but now you're pushing them away again. # Shut up. It's none of your business! Who are you anyways? #I'm something important you have forgotten. You'll remember soon. The time has almost come. # Time for what? #you've forgotten that to. You'll remember# "I must be going crazy…." He muttered to himself as he retreated into the bathroom.

"OK! We need a plan!" Selfie said as she punched her fist into her hand "It's time for an intervention! Squall is doing it again and we must put an end to it!" the entire table sighed as Zell jumped up and raised his half eaten bacon in his fist "That's right man! We can't let him retreat again! It took a fight with a time traveling, human possessing, World dominating BITCH to bring him out the first time, and personally I don't want to have to reincarnate Ultimecia to get my friend back." "YA RIGHT ON ZELL!" Selfie pitched in as she jumped into the air "INTERVENTION!... MUFFFFF" Selfie glared as Irvine got up and caught her covering her mouth. "Selfie….Squall will come to us if something's wrong. Didn't you learn anything the last time? If we push him he will only retreat further." Rinoa nodded "That's true. We need to let him sort it out on his own." Quitus patted Rinoa on the shoulder as she noticed the depressed look come over her face "I'm sure it's nothing Rinoa." She said as she tried to squash the feeling deep inside that something was truly very wrong. Rinoa smiled "I'm sure your right…" not telling that deep down she had a horrible feeling that something WAS going on and it might make them lose Squall. "You know come to think of it….He's been acting really weird since he came back from that mission….He still won't tell us what happened and neither will anyone else." Zell pondered thoughtfully chewing on a piece of bacon. "I wonder if it has anything to do with what's going on."

Squall sighed and leaned against the door leading to the kitchen. Great….now their all going to be on my case. Worry this and worry that. #Well maybe you should just tell them then. Their your friends and they only want to help.# Tell them what? I'm ok I'm just having dreams I don't remember and a voice continually talking to me in my head? Oh ya that'd go over great…. Squalls mouth twitches as he tries to squelch a smile as a laugh floats though his head. #You have all been through worse. I'm sure a disembodied voice in your head won't be so bad. # your humor is not appreciated #Then why are you smiling? # Squall immediately wiped the smirk off his face and walked into the kitchen. Shut up. I'm tired of talking to you. #Well at least I'm finally a you and not a disembodied voice# Squall scowled as more laughter floated through his head. "Shut up" Squall turned to the table and blinked as everyone was staring at him. "Shit…" Squall fought not to turn red as he realized he had said it out loud. Zell turned and looked at Quitus raising his eyebrow. "Come and sit Squall" Rinoa said as she pulled out a chair. "I don't have time…." He reached up and grabbed his water bottle. "Oh….Well we're going on a picnic later on….." Rinoa trailed off as Squall turned and stormed out of the room "No thank you." Rinoa just stared at Squalls retreating back trying to hold back the tears that we're threatening to fall. "What's wrong Squall….What happened that was so bad you can't tell us……." Rinoa whispered to no one as the group sat and solemnly finished their breakfast.

Squall stormed out of the apartment complex and down the street. #that was great Squall….now they'll be even more worried about you. # SHUT UP! It's your fault! If you weren't talking to me I wouldn't have done that! #You should just tell them.# Tell them what. #What happened to you on your mission.# "I don't remember what happened" Squall sighed as he realized that once again he had spoken out loud. Your going to make people think I am crazy #Well to be completely honest you might be. # I am not crazy #Well memory lapse…Talking to voices in your head….I think those are the two major signs. # ………… #the silent treatment doesn't work with me. I can read your thoughts. # Go away. Leave me alone. # I would but I can't. # Squall blanked his mind as he walked up the steps of Balamb Garden. He stopped as he saw one of the new Seed Candidates barreling towards him. "Mr. Lionheart! Director Cid want's to see you right away! He said it's an emergency." "What's wrong?" "I don't know but he's really freaking out." Nodding at the young girl he turned and sped off towards Cids office. #It's beginning…..# what's beginning? #you'll find out soon…..# as Squall got to the door a feeling of dread washed over him and he hit his knees as flashes of indistinguishable pictures flew through his head and pain swept over his body. "Help…..me….squall…." was all Squall heard as blackness surrounded him and all thought was lost.


	2. Chapter 2

Cid looked up as he heard a thud outside of his door. "Hello? Is someone there?" when he heard nothing he went back to his work. It wasn't until he looked up and saw a red substance leaking under his door that he became alarmed. Getting up he through open his door only to find Squall unconscious and bleeding upon the floor. "SQUALL? SOMEONE QUICK GET MEDICAL!" A crowd began to form as someone ran off to get medical and Cid checked Squall's pulse. "It's ok. Medical will be here soon." Cid said. No one noticed the first year that had summoned Squall fade into the shadows with a sly grin. She raised her wrist to her mouth "Ace to command" "we read you Ace what's the situation" "First phase complete. Moving into phase 2." "Copy the Ace. Good job we'll report it to the boss." "Copy that." Ace smiled as she looked at Squall "Welcome back Squall" she whispered as she leapt to the roof and disappeared into the building.

Squall groaned as he sat up and looked around. "Where am I?" he wondered as he closed his hand around the blood red sand and trailed it through his fingers. "Don't you remember?" Squall shot up and spun around trying to locate the voice. "It's you! You're the one in my head." "Well at least you still have your wits about you." "Where are you? Show yourself." "Calm down Squall. You're not ready to see me yet." "What the hell is going on? What were those flashes? Where did that pain come from?" "All very valid questions but unfortunately I cannot answer them." "Why not." "Because you aren't ready to hear them." "What use are you then? Leave me alone. I want to be normal again! I want to be able to talk to my friends without hearing YOUR voice! I want to be able to sleep at night without being haunted by dreams I don't remember!" "Again all very valid requests but unfortunately that can't happen." "Then just tell me where I am." "Don't you remember?" "No remember what?" "This is where you met her." "Met who?" "The girl that cries out to you in your dreams." "Squall?" "What?" "Squall?" "WHAT STOP CALLING ME" "SQUALL!"

Squall shot up in bed and looked around only to see the very worried face of Cid and his friends. "Ugh" Squall tried to talk but only gagged as the coppery taste of blood filled his mouth. "Aw man you ok?" Zell said as he stepped forward and handed Squall a cup of water. "What happened?" Squall brought up a hand and rubbed his temples. "We were hoping you could tell us" Cid said as he stood "I opened my door only to find you lying outside in a pool of your own blood." Squall grunted and clutched his head as memories of the pain flashed through his head. "Squall? Are you ok?" Rinoa said as she rushed forward to hug him. Squall looked up and watched in horror as Rinoa's image was replaced by a woman with flowing red hair and emerald green eyes falling toward him with blood flowing from various wounds and a tortured pain haunting her eyes. "NO GET AWAY FROM ME?" Squall screamed as he flung himself from the bed and slammed his back up against the wall. He closed his eyes trying to rid himself of the horrible picture. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" He opened his eyes only to see a terrified Rinoa looking at him confused and hurt. "Squall? What's wrong with you." Rinoa said as she walked toward him again only to be stopped by Zell. Cid walked in front and looked down at Squall "Maybe you should take some time off?" Squall shook his head as he stood and once again donned the mask. "I'm fine I don't need any time off. What was the emergency earlier by the way." He looked at Cid only to see a very confused expression. "There was no emergency….." "Then why would a new first year tell me that you summoned me for an emergency?" This only seemed to confuse Cid more "Who told you that?" "A new Student I didn't know them." Squall let out a frustrated sigh as all of his friends looked between each other. "What?" "Squall….There hasn't been any new students in months….You know every student here…." "That's impossible. I didn't know her." Cid sighed and shook his head "I'm putting you on leave Squall. Take some time off and get it together." Squall's frowned and brushed past everyone with a "Whatever" and then he was gone.

#Wow this is getting bad, now even I'm starting to think you're crazy. # Shut up! You are the reason all this is happening! #Oh sure when things start to go bad blame the voice in your head. That's stereotyping. # Squall stopped as he heard the front door open and Zell's heavy footsteps. Squall sighed as they stopped outside of his door and he heard it creak open. "Alright Squall…..It's time to talk. We tried to give you your space…we tried being nice…but now it's time to talk." "I'm fine there's nothing to talk about. Why don't you try minding your own business for once." Zell hid his flinch and sighed "Look Squall. I don't know what happened to you on that mission but you've changed to much to ignore! Your completely crushed Rinoa it's taken her forever to get half-way normal again. You snap at us at every turn no matter how nice and understanding we try to be." Squall's head snapped up when he heard the snap pf Zell's fighting gloves. "Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Zell explained as he pulled on his gloves. "Don't be an idiot. There's no way I would ever let a Chickenshit like you beat me." Squalls eyes widened as he realized the words that had flown out of his mouth and tried to formulate an apology but no words would come out. "Zell…" was all he said as Zell turned on his heels and walked out of the room. Squall slid to the floor and lowered his head into his hands. What is wrong with me….. # Well which one do you want first? # I wasn't asking you!

Rinoa jumped up when she saw Zell whip around the corner and ran to find out what he and Squall had talked about. Unfortunately Zell did not notice her get up so what should have been a nice chat ended up as a crumpled heap upon the floor. "Whoa? I'm sorry Rinoa!" Zell said as he wrapped an arm around her and hiked her up off the floor. As Rinoa's feet hit the floor she giggled "I keep forgetting how strong you are. You're so small." "Hey! That hurt man. I'm not small I'm slightly not bigger then some." Rinoa giggled again and Zell grinned the unpleasant moment from before temporally forgotten until Rinoa looked up "So what did you find out?" Zell's face darkened and he sighed "Look I don't know why you worry about him so much! He's turning out to be a real asshole. He leaves on some mission without telling us, and when he comes back he drops you like a bad habit and treats us all like shit! I say fuck him. If he wants to be an asshole let him." Zell regretted his words as soon as he saw the stricken look on Rinoa's face. "Aw…..me and my big mouth…..I'm sorry Rinoa..." Rinoa just turned her head so he wouldn't see the tears coursing down her face. "Look I know he's been acting weird but we really don't know what happened to him! We found him on the brink of death babbling about something unintelligible. We know he was tortured and beaten. Even if he truly doesn't remember what happened that kind of thing leaves a lasting scar. The nightmares, the pulling away, the flashes of pain. I think his memory is starting to come back and he's not ready to handle is quite yet. That's why no matter what we need to be there for him. This isn't going to be easy for him."

"You may be right about that in more ways then one Rinoa." Zell and Rinoa turned as Quistis and Irvine walked in. "What do you mean?" Zell asked. "Well we decided to do a little checking up on the whole new student thing. We found at least 6 students who remember a new girl talking to Squall just before he went to Cid's office. They all backed up the story that they had never seen her before." "So there really was a girl…..But why would she mislead Squall?" Rinoa tapped her finger against her chin in thought. "I don't know but we got a description and went around trying to find her or any information on her but she's managed to disappear into thin air." Irvine explained. "This is seriously weird…..maybe it's time to get the details on Squall's mission." Zell said. They all nodded "Ok then…..Rinoa and Zell you go back to Garden and see if you can find anything at all that looks fishy. Me and Irvine will go to Galbida Garden and see if we can find any information about Squall's mission since it came from there." Quistis explained. "Sounds like a plan." Zell nodded in agreement as did the others. They were just turning to leave when the door flew open and Selfie barreled in and would have fell flat on her face if Irvine hadn't caught her. "Whoa hold your horses Selfie. Your gonna fall and break your pretty little neck." Selfie shook her head. "Not now Irvine! We have an emergency!" Selfie stood up and brushed herself off. Quistis looked up "What is it Selfie." "I just got back from Cid's office! Laguna's been kidnapped!" she rushed out. "WHAT?" Zell and Rinoa yelled as Quistis and Irvine got a thinking look. "My what a coincidence. Wouldn't you say Quistis." "Indeed Irvine." "What's a coincidence?" Zell asked. "Don't you think it's weird? All this stuff happening to Squall and now his father's gone? It's like someone's TRYING to completely mess up Squall." Selfie explained "What?" She said as everyone was looking at her in shock. "HEY it's not like EVERYTHING gets past me! I do get some stuff…" Selfie huffed. "Well we need to get moving. Selfie go back to garden with Zell and Rinoa and find out all you can about the kidnapping. Me and Irvine will head to Galbidia and find out what we can." Quistis and Irvine turned to head out when Quistis looked over her shoulder. "Oh, and Squall is not told any of this. I won't have him walking into some sort of trap." Everyone nodded in agreement and walked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Ace grinned as she moved back on the roof and watched the procession of people pour out of the house. Stupid Seed's, Poor unsuspecting seed's, you try so hard to protect him not even realizing he's already ours. Ace's grin widened as they pulled out of the drive and she flipped off the roof and landed with an unnatural grace onto the pavement below. She moved her wrist up to her mouth "Ace to command" "We read you Ace what's your situation." "Moving into phase 2. Warning to the boss. The seeds are moving quicker then planned, more determined then believed, move incentive 1 to new base advised." "Copy that Ace will tell the boss, Be careful don't agitate the target to much." "Copy that, I know what I'm doing, I've done this before, and I know the target's limits." Ace lowered her wrist and took out her lock picks and in seconds had the door open and stepped inside. "Aw how homie. Makes me sick." She said in disgust as she looked around the house Rinoa tried so hard to make a home for her friends. "Now if I'm right…and I'm never wrong. Squall's room is just over here…..ah ha here it is, I can hear him." She squatted down and took a small tube connected to a box out of her bag. "Nightie, night Squall. Sweet dreams." She said as she pushed the button and a hiss came from the tube as sleeping gas was filtered under the door and into Squall's room. Ace smiled in satisfaction when she heard the heavy thump of Squall's body hitting the floor. "Now time for phase 2" She pushed another button which sucked the gas back from the room into the little box then got up and opened the door. "Well, well Squall how long has it been since we've met like this?" She sighed with a smile "Let me think…..I think the last time was when you wouldn't behave and I had to teach you a lesson…Yes then that girl got in the way…" Ace frowned "But no matter she's been taken care of." She leaned down and gently ran her hand across Squall's face. "Soon it won't matter. You'll be back with us where you belong. No one here appreciates what you could be." Squall groaned and moved his head "Iliana?" he whispered. Ace's face darkened and she pulled Squall's unconscious body up from the floor and threw him against a wall. Squall let out a cry and slid still unconscious to the floor as Ace walked over and kicked him in the side. The sound of ribs cracking and breaking filled the air along with a scream of pain from Squall. Ace smiled again "Iliana is gone. There's only me now and soon you'll finally come to understand that…" She leaned down and once again smoothed her hand across his cheek. She leaned in and kissed his forehead smiling once again. "You just need to remember you're training. Then everything will be just fine." She got up and walked over to Squall's bed taking a microscopic machine and planting it under his headboard. "Until next time Squall." Ace said as she slipped from the room and out of the house.

Squall groaned and opened his eyes flinching as the over bright sun sent sharp pains zinging through his eyes. As his eyes adjusted he looked around and shook his head in disbelief as he looked out over a familiar terrain. "Great, how'd I get here?" He sighed as he stood and looked around the wasteland made of blood red sand. "Do you even remember where here is yet?" Squall sighed. "Don't you ever go away?" "Not really it's quite impossible for me to do so." "Why's that?" "You'll find out soon enough. Ace has found you again." "Ace…." Squall didn't know why but his insides froze and he became so terrified that he couldn't breath. "Why…..why am I feeling such fear? I don't even know who she is!" "You may not remember who she is yet…..but your body and subconscious remember." "What do you mean…..was it the mission?" "Yes….I'm sorry Squall but this is only the beginning….it only get's worse from here." "What do they want from me?" "I have to go…..She needs me…." "She who?" "Iliana….." Squall flinched as white hot pain shot through his side. "AH" what's going on Squall screamed again as the pain got so bad that he couldn't think. Squall fell to his knees as the world spun and began to fade until blackness encased him.

Squall awoke in a panic and tried to stand only to be brought to his knees clutching his side. Oh shit….What the hell happened to me…" He looked down and noticed that already a dark bruise was staining his side and he could feel the broken and cracked ribs. He looked around in confusion as to what could have done this but the last thing he remembered was taking off his shirt and getting ready to take a shower. "Ugh….I don't understand this…" (Ace has found you) echoed in his head. "Ace…Did Ace do this…" He staggered to his feet and winced leaning against the wall and trying to breathe through the pain. He heard the door open and shut and the murmuring voices of Rinoa and Zell talking. Shit I can't let them see me like this… Squall moved away from the wall and painfully pulled himself into the bathroom and shut the door. Sitting heavily down on the toilet he tried to collect his thoughts and figure out what had happened. He gave an aggravated sigh as nothing came to mind and he pulled open the medicine cabinet to get the gauze and wrapped his ribs. Great the one time I do need you you're AWOL. Figures…. He sighed as only silence greeted his inquiry. "I guess I'm on my own…"

Zell sighed as he pulled down some glasses and poured him and Rinoa something to drink. "Well that was an absolutely pointless search….Its like this girl popped out of and back into thin air…" Rinoa nodded and thankfully took the glass. "Thanks Zell…" Zell smiled and nodded as he sat down across from her. "This is so confusing…I don't understand any of this. Why would someone want to hurt Squall like this?" Rinoa looked at Zell as he shook his head "I have no idea Noa….I don't like this at ALL. Something is defiantly up. I wonder how Selfie, Quistis, and Irvine are doing." Rinoa nodded "I hope so to." They both looked up as Squall walked into the room. "Hey Squall..." Rinoa smiled as Squall nodded almost normally. "Are you feeling better?" Squall nodded once again and half smiled sending Rinoa's heart into a flutter and her face into a brilliant smile. Zell frowned as he noticed that Squall's movements were slower then normal and every time he moved the corners of his mouth twitched in pain. "You sure you're ok?" Zell asked. "I'm fine" Squall turned and smiled at his friends. It was the first smile they had seen grace his lips since the Mission and both felt their hearts drop because it was also the falsest smile they had ever seen. Squall turned and headed for the door as soon as he saw the looks on their faces and knew that they had seen right through it. "Squall….where are you going?" Rinoa asked. "None of your business." Was all she heard as he disappeared around the corner. "Great….That went well…" Was all Zell said as he turned and sighed as once again Rinoa was wearing the look of a crushed puppy. I hate it when she looks like that. Zell thought as he pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her in comfort.

Selfie sighed as she plopped down in a chair in Cid's office. "You can't tell me there's absolutely NOTHING! No clues! No information! How does someone just UP and Disappear!" Cid shook his head "I don't know…..not even Kiros could find anything out." Selfie groaned "This is gonna KILL Squall if he finds out…" Cid nodded "Which is why I think it's a good idea NOT to tell him about it. I agree with you on the fact that something weird is going on and it's defiantly revolving around Squall." Selfie nodded and sighed. "I wonder how Quistis and Irvine are doing." Cid scratched his chin in thought. "I wonder if it would help if I made a call. The new director owes me a favor." Selfie smiled and beamed. "I beat it would help!" Cid nodded as he walked over to the desk and picked up the phone. Selfie waited with a bated breath as she watched Cid's face as he talked to the director. She smiled widely as he smiled gratefully and said thank you and hung up. Cid looked over to her and smiled "He said he would tell them anything they needed to know." Selfie jumped into the air pumping up her fist. "Yea! That's great!" Cid nodded "We have the best agents in Garden on this case. It'll get solved in no time." Cid looked over and noticed a young girl slipping into the restricted Records Department. "Selfie…come with me" he said as he and Selfie slipped out and headed for the door.


End file.
